falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter VIII: Equipment
Chems Medical Chems Antidote Yours for a mere 150 gamblers! While mutation has made most things more dangerous, it has given birth to a great number of new substances, able to cure even the worst poisons. Of course the more "civilised" cities, probably have a machine that makes "poison anti-bodies" with "nano-tech". Whimps... Doctor's Bag 450 heavy gold coins, bet you wish you were carrying around the lighter bottle caps... But well we don't want being rich to be too easy, now do we? While it may be fun fixing your friends blindness with a switch-blade, you may not want to do so if he is the teams sniper! When the need arises you need the right tools, and you need a stupid looking leather bag to carry them in! It shows you are a doctor, just like when you are smoking menthol cigarettes! A Doctor's Bag gives you a dandy 15% bonus, when healing crippled limb and sight! So always remember munchkins block with your eyes, it makes healing the damage so much easier! First Aid Kit 300 Gold coins, because we all know Stimpacks just hurt the environment! (Seriously how is that balanced?) Whenever you are wounded you can count on a first aid kit to, well provide first aid, quite literally. A first aid kit contains mostly bandages, and a bunch of other dime a dozen Items. You can use these to make a first aid check succeed automatically, the first aid kit is used up in the process. A successful fist aid check heals 1d10 Damage, in 1d10 minutes. (House Rule suggestion make the first aid kit last for five uses, which sadly makes the first aid skill even more useless...) Healing Powder Just 50 gold coins, be sure to slay a death claw to get them, and a free maiden! Feels just like you are flying! Just another great product of this nations mutated creature industry, Healing Powder gets you fixed up (and just maybe in need of a fix), when you are walking the wastes without all of the man's lies, like accelerated cellular regeneration. OK you may loose the ability to control just exactly what your eyes are doing, but that is a small price to pay for - uhm... paying a small price I guess. Heals 2d10 damage (because mutants are a bit random) also has a 10% chance of, hmm distracting you from another addiction you may have... Med-X 100 Gold Coins, because since it's useful it should be very cheap! Originally thought up as a way to make stimpacks less canceriffic the Med-X formula had one mayor flaw, it would only heal injuries that were caused after injecting it! Well it soon became a solid seller, because people like punching each other, and not have to explain to their wives why they have a broken nose, or simply wanted to feel immortal for once. Med-X makes it possible for the body to heal away 10 + your endurance score damage up to on hour after you shoot it. Rad Away 1500 Gold Coins (You will only get that much when you go near the radiation, so really soon you will be just a Rad-Away Junky being used by the man!) Rad-away singers: What's wrong Uncle Sam? Sam: OH EVER SINCE THE BOMBS FELL I FEEL LIKE A JOKE! BUT I DON'T BLAME COMMUNISM NO, THE GUYS NAME IS ISOTOPE! *Ghasp* Talking Rad away: Don't worry Sammy I'm fixing you up! It's back to the front I'll hear no but! Rad-away Singers: When you are down with the glow, and the communists show, don't be tired and slow. Have a gay day fighting democracay! Just use your Rad-Away! One of man's greatest achievements! Thanks to thousands of willing test subjects courtesy of the army, we now have an affordable, efficient blood cleansing compound, that will soon be part of every fallout shelter! Sadly, or fortunately for you, most people didn't get to use them, because the attack took everyone by surprise. Sadly because there was so much demand the makers of rad away decided to include a perfectly safe compound that would make the organism better able to make full use of rad away, and keep away drowsiness caused by the pure chem (meth-amphetamine). Enjoy the upside of loosing 50 rads over the course of two days! In fact loosing those rads will feel so good that, mmmh... you will want to loose rads again, a lot (20% chance of addiction). Since it comes in an IV bag, you will need an hour to drip feed it into your system. Rad-X 2000 Gold Coins (Fun tip: Try saying that with a doctor evil voice when your players ask for the price!) Designed to make your body able to get rid of the radiation, before it got really stuck inside you, it is still one of the best ways to take care of that nasty radiation! It contains a number of substances that bind, that nasty radioactive stuff to themselves, and then just leave you body. Rad-X is able to add 50 percent to your radiation resistance! (That's Rad resistance x 1,5 for all you public school graduates!) Stimpacks 150 (totally original idea do not steal) gold coins! Whenever you need to get your cells dividing fast (*spoiler* and you don't mind cancer *spoiler*) you can use a stimpack to heal almost any injury. However if central parts are removed (crippling you) your body will heal up nothing but scar tissue, contact your local doctor if that is the case. Check out our bundle deals, with doctor Johnson's new anti cancer formula! Heals a whoppin: 1d10+10 damage! Super Stimpacks 500 chips (Remember kids gambling is fun! "Gambling is fun was brought to you by: Smoking it's what grown ups do!) So your friend just stepped on a landmine, are you going to rely on one of those "consciencious objector" type field medics? Hell no soldier! Do you want to keep fighting for democracy? Let that coward rot in his commie hole, and slap the Super Stimpack on your dying friends arm, in mere matter of minutes he will be back on his feet again! The war doesn't wait, and neither should you! Heals a whooping 5d10 + 50 hit points (warning use during periods of stress may cause overexertion! So don't sue when 1d10 damage comes an a-knocking an hour later!) Drugs Afterburner Gum Buffout Jet Jet Antidote Mentats Mutie Psycho Ultra Jet 75 Gold coins, only in your friendly neighbourhood drug house. Jet was made by some enterprising ghouls, out of a totally save, non addictive component in a breakfast cereal and Jet classic, because regular Jet "doesn't affect them because of their slow metabolism", that is a lie because we all know Ghouls are just as affected by Chems as any other human or supermutant, which leads educated individuals to believe that ghouls are Jet fiends. Whatever the chase Ultra Jet is claimed to be "twice as potent" as regular Jet and if you really want to die early in life, you just have to burn hard: Ultra Jet just like it's little brother, comes in a handy inhaler. Dosed up the user gains +3 Action Points (up to 13), +2 Strength, and +2 Perception for 1d10 hours. When crashing hard, the character loses two Action Points, 5 Strength, and 5 Perception. She can even fall unconscious if her strength or perception is lower than the number it's reduced by. Ultra Stimpack Voodoo Clothing Armor Advanced (Enclave) Power Armor An extremely advanced version of powered armor. It is similar to the T51b designs, yet less angular and almost "spiked" in appearance. This armor is rare and generally only found among Enclave weapons caches and on Enclave soldiers. Weighs 45lbs. AC Bonus:'30 '''Norm. Resistance:'55% 'Laser Resistance:'90% 'Fire Resistance:'70% 'Plasma Resistance:'60% 'Exp. Resistance:'65% 'Elec. Resistance:'60% '''Special Bonuses: +4 Strength; cannot exceed 10 total Advanced (Enclave) Power Armor Mk. II An even more advanced variety of the already extremely advance power armor. It looks exactly the same as Advanced Power Armor, but provides a bit more security. If you thought Advanced Power Armor was rare, Mk. II is even harder to find. Weighs 50lbs. AC Bonus:'35 '''Norm. Resistance:'60% 'Laser Resistance:'90% 'Fire Resistance:'70% 'Plasma Resistance:'60% 'Exp. Resistance:'70% 'Elec. Resistance:'65% '''Special Bonuses: +4 Strength; cannot exceed 10 total Combat Armor Combat Armor is among the best forms of protection in the post-War Wasteland. Although extremely expensive, the protection value of this armor and its variants is surpassed only by the few incarnations of power armor. Typically found in green. Weighs AC Bonus:'20 '''Norm. Resistance:'40% 'Laser Resistance:'60% 'Fire Resistance:'30% 'Plasma Resistance:'50% 'Exp. Resistance:'40% 'Elec. Resistance:'50% Combat Armor Mk. II An even stronger version of the standard combat armor. 'AC Bonus:'25 'Norm. Resistance:'40% 'Laser Resistance:'65% 'Fire Resistance:'35% 'Plasma Resistance:'50% 'Exp. Resistance:'45% 'Elec. Resistance:'55% Leather Jacket 'AC Bonus:'8 'Norm. Resistance:'20% 'Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'10% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Exp. Resistance:'20% 'Elec. Resistance:'30% Leather Jacket, Combat 'AC Bonus:'18 'Norm. Resistance:'30% 'Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'25% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Exp. Resistance:'20% 'Elec. Resistance:'30% Leather Armor 'AC Bonus:'15 'Norm. Resistance:'25% 'Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'20% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Exp. Resistance:'20% 'Elec. Resistance:'30% Leather Armor Mk. II 'AC Bonus:'15 'Norm. Resistance:'25% 'Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'25% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Exp. Resistance:'25% 'Elec. Resistance:'40% Metal Armor 'AC Bonus:'10 'Norm. Resistance:'30% 'Laser Resistance:'75% 'Fire Resistance:'10% 'Plasma Resistance:'20% 'Exp. Resistance:'25% 'Elec. Resistance:'0% Metal Armor Mk. II 'AC Bonus:'15 'Norm. Resistance:'35% 'Laser Resistance:'80% 'Fire Resistance:'15% 'Plasma Resistance:'25% 'Exp. Resistance:'30% 'Elec. Resistance:'10% T51b Power Armor 'AC Bonus:'25 'Norm. Resistance:'40% 'Laser Resistance:'80% 'Fire Resistance:'60% 'Plasma Resistance:'40% 'Exp. Resistance:'50% 'Elec. Resistance:'40% '''Special Bonuses: +3 Strength, cannot exceed 10 total; +30% Radiation Resistance T51b Power Armor, Hardened AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: Other Bridgekeeper's Robes Purple robes once owned by a particularly clever Bridgekeeper. For some (possibly supernatural) reason, they endow the wearer with the same benefits as regular Combat Armor. This set of robes is one-of-a-kind and their origin is shrouded in MYSTERY. (see Combat Armor above for statistics) Vault Suit A form-fitting blue jumpsuit emblazoned with the wearer's Vault number across the back. These were standard issue to all inhabitants of the Vaults. Food Alcohol You'll get drunk if you drink to much!! :-- Beer :-- Booze :-- Gamma Gulp Beer :-- Roentgen Rum :-- Rot Gut :-- Scotch :-- Vodka :-- Whiskey "Benign" Edibles Ant Meat Box of Noodles Brahmin Steak Media:Example.ogg Bubblegum Cheezy Poofs Cram Dandy Boy Apples Dog Meat Fancy Lads Snack Cakes Fruit Iguana-on-a-stick Meat Jerky Mirelurk Cakes Mirelurk Meat Nuka-Cola Nuka-Cola Quantum Nukalurk Meat Potato Crisps Salsbury Steak Squirrel on a Stick Strange Meat Yoa Gui Meat Yum Yum Devilled Eggs Miscellaneous Home and Garden Leaf Blower Vacuum Cleaner Junk Scrap Metal Parts Conductor Lawnmower Blade Sensor Module Usefull Items Stealth Boy Weapons Melee Weapons Baseball Bat Brass Knuckles Cattle Prod Chinese Officers Sword Combat Knife Min. ST: 2 W: 2 lbs. Dmg: (1d8+2)+MD Rng: 1 AP S: 3 T: 4 B: N/A Knife Min. ST: 2 W: 1 lbs. Dmg: 1d6 + MD Rng: 1 AP S: 3 T: 4 B: N/A Machete Police Baton Power Fist Ripper Sledgehammer Spear Min St: 4 W: 1 lb. Dmg: (1d10+7) + MD Rng: 1 AP S: 4 T:5 B: N/A Super Sledge Thrown Weapons Bottlecap Mine Frag Grenade Frag Mine Molotov Cocktail Nuka Grenade Plasma Grenade Plasma Mine Pulse Grenade Pulse Mine Small Guns Chinese 9mm Pistol The magazine holds 7 shots of 9mm ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 3 lbs. Val: 1500$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 22 AP S: 4 T:6 B: N/A Colt 6520 10mm Pistol The magazine holds 12 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Val: 250$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 25 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A .44 Magnum Revolver The weapon holds 6 shots of .44 Magnum ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 600$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 15 AP S: 4 T:5 B: N/A Desert Eagle .44 The magazine holds 8 shots of .44 Magnum ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 800$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 25 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A .223 Pistol A .223 rifle modified and cut down to a pistol. This is a very rare firearm, obviously made with love and skill. The weapon holds 5 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 3500$ Dmg: +16 Rng: 30 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 14mm Pistol A Sig-Sauer 14mm Auto Pistol. Large, single shot handgun. Excellent craftmanship. . The magazine holds 6 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 1100$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 30 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A Needler Pistol You suspect this Bringham needler pistol was once used in scientific field studies. It uses small hard-plastic hypodermic darts as ammo. It's Magazine holds 10 darts. Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Val: 2200$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 24 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A PPK12 Gauss Pistol Praised for its range and stopping power, the PPK12 Gauss Pistol is of German design. The pistol uses an electromagnetic field to propel rounds at tremendous speed and punch through almost any armor. It's Magazine holds 12 rounds of Electron Charge ammo. Min. ST: 4 W: 5 lbs. Val: 5250$ Dmg: +20 Rng: 50 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A H&K MP-10 10mm Submachine Gun The magazine holds 30 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 1000$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 25/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/10 rounds F-N P90c 10mm Submachine Gun The magazine holds 24 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 8 lbs. Val:2500$ Dmg: +9 Rng: 30/25 AP S: 4 T:5 B: 5/12 rounds AK-112 Assault Rifle The AK-112 Assault Rifle is an old military model of Soviet origin which replaced the aging Kalashnikov AK-47 and AKM assault rifles that were in service during the late 20th century. Chambered for 5mm ammunition, it utilizes a 24-round magazine and is capable of firing single-shot or in bursts. This weapon was considered aged and was being replaced, just prior to Great War. Min. ST: 5 W: 7 lbs. Val: 1300$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 45/38 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: 6/12 rounds XL70E3 Assault Rifle The XL70E3 Enfield an experimental weapon at the time of the war. Manufactured, primarily, from high-strength polymers, the weapon is almost indestructible. It's light, fast firing, accurate, and can be broken down without the use of any tools. The Magazine holds 24 rounds of 5mm ammo Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 3000$ Dmg: +12 Rng: 45/38 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: 6/8 rounds H&K G11 Assault Rifle This gun revolutionized assault weapon design. The weapon fires a caseless cartridge consisting of a block of propellant with a bullet buried inside. The resultant weight and space savings allow this weapon to have a very high magazine capacity The magazine holds 50 rounds of 4.7 mm caseless. Min. ST: 5 W: 8 lbs Val: 6500 Dmg: +8 Rng: 35/30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/5 rounds. The G11E variant is electrically fired, and packs a reflex scope Min. ST: 6 W: 8 lbs Val: 8000 Dmg: +11 Rng: 40/35 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/7 rounds FN FAL Assault Rifle This rifle has been more widely used by armed forces than any other rifle in history. It's a reliable assault weapon for any terrain or tactical situation. The magazine holds 20 rounds 7.62 mm . Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs Val: 1500 Dmg: +6 Rng: 35/30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/10 rounds The HPFA varient has special chamber design that fires the rounds at a higher velocity, and can fire them twice as fast. Min. ST: 5 W: 20 lbs Val: 2250 Dmg: +9 Rng: 35/30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/20 rounds Pipe Rifle The chamber holds one 10mm bullet. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs Val: 200$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 20 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A Colt Rangemaster Hunting Rifle The magazine holds 10 shots of .223 ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 1000$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 40 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A DKS-501 Sniper Rifle The DKS-501 Sniper Rifle is an excellent long range projectile weapon. Originally 7.62x51, versions chambered in other calibers are also common. The Magazine holds 5 rounds of 7.62 mm NATO. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 1900$ Dmg: +2d4+10 Rng: 60 AP S: 6 T: 7 B: N/A ThIs .223 Variant hold 6 rounds of ammo Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 2200$ Dmg: +2d4+9 Rng: 60 AP S: 6 T: 7 B: N/A M72 Gauss Rifle The M72 Gauss Rifle is a weapon of German design. It uses an electromagnetic field to propel ammunition at high velocity. Its range, accuracy and penetrating power are almost unparalleled. The Magazine holds 20 rounds of 2mm Electron Charge. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 8250$ Dmg: +30 Rng: 50 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A Shotgun The Winchester Widowmaker Shotgun is a double-barreled 12 gauge shotgun with short barrels and a mahogany grip. Holds 2 rounds of 12-gauge ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 5 lbs Val: 800 Dmg: +10 Rng: 14 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A Sawed-off Shotgun Someone took the time to chop the last few inches off the barrel and stock of this Winchester Widowmaker shotgun. Now the wide spread of this hand-cannon's short-barreled shots makes it perfect for short-range crowd control. Unfortunately, it has become near impossible to aim. Holds 2 rounds of 12-gauge ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 4 lbs Val: 800 Dmg: +11 Rng: 7 AP S: 5 T:N/A B: N/A Combat Shotgun A Winchester City-Killer 12 gauge combat shotgun, bullpup variant. In excellent condition, it has the optional Desert Warfare environmental sealant modification for extra reliability. The weapon holds 12 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs Val: 2750 Dmg: +13 Rng: 22/18 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/3 rounds H&K CAWS The CAWS, short for Close Assault Weapons System, shotgun is a useful tool for close-range combat. The bullpup layout gives the weapon a short, easily handleable length while still retaining enough barrel length for its high velocity shells. The magazine holds 10 rounds Min. ST: 6 W: 6 lbs Val: 4750 Dmg: +13 Rng: 30/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/5 rounds Pancor Jackhammer The Jackhammer, despite its name, is an easy to control shotgun, even when fired on full automatic. The popular bullpup design, which places the magazine behind the trigger, makes the weapon well balanced & easy to control. The weapon holds 10 rounds Min. ST: 5 W: 12 lbs Val: 5000 Dmg: +17 Rng: 30/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/5 rounds Big Guns Light Support Weapon This squad-level support weapon has a bullpup design. The bullpup design makes it difficult to use while lying down. Because of this it was remanded to National Guard units. It, however, earned a reputation as a reliable weapon that packs a lot of punch for its size. The weapon holds 30 rounds. Min. ST: 6 W: 20 lbs. Val: 3750$ Dmg: +16 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/10 rounds Bozar The ultimate refinement of light support weaponry. Although somewhat finicky and prone to jamming if not kept scrupulously clean, the big weapon's accuracy and rate of fire more than makes up for its extra maintenance requirements. The weapon holds 30 rounds. Min. ST: 6 W: 20 lbs. Val: 5250$ Dmg: +21 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/15 rounds Minigun The Rockwell CZ53 Personal Minigun is a multi-barreled gatling gun firing 5mm ammunition over 60,000 RPM. When the Great War struck, it was already an aging design and was slowly being phased out. The weapons ammo box holds 120 rounds, or, if the weapon isin a emplacement, it can be belt fed Min. ST: 7 W: 28 lbs. Val: 3800$ Dmg: +2 Rng: 35 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/40 rounds Advanced Minigun Rockwell designed the Avenger as the replacement for their aging CZ53 Personal Minigun. The Avenger's design improvements include improved gel-fin cooling and chromium plated barrel-bores, giving it greater range and lethality. . The weapons ammo box holds 120 rounds of 5mm ammunition, or, if the weapon is in a emplacement, it can be belt fed. Min. ST: 7 W: 28 lbs. Val: 5000$ Dmg: +5 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/40 rounds Vindicator Minigun The German Rheinmetal AG company created the ultimate minigun. The Vindicator throws over 90,000 caseless shells per minute down its six carbon-polymer barrels. As the pinnacle of Teutonic engineering skill, it is the ultimate hand-held weapon. The weapons ammo box holds 100 rounds. Min. ST: 7 W: 28 lbs. Val: 15250$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 30 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/25 rounds Fat Man Gatling Laser Missile Launcher Energy Weapons Alien Blaster Wattz 1000 Laser Pistol. Civilian model, so the wattage is lower than police or military versions like the AEP7 Laser Pistol. The weapon holds 12 Small Energy Cells Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Cost: 1400 Dmg: 4d4+6 Rng: 35 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A AEP7 Laser Pistol The AEP7 is a military issue laser sidearm. It has greater stopping power, and a larger battery compartment, however, it's lack of extended focusing mechanism reduces its range. The weapon holds 30 Small Energy Cells Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Cost: 2100 Dmg: 3d6+9 Rng: 30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A Laser Rifle Mesmetron Plasma Pistol Plasma Rifle Ammo Equally important than a gun, is ammo to fire from it. Ammo sets the base damage for a weapon, along with modifying how it interacts with armor. 2mm Electron Charge Value: 400 Vol:50 Weight: 1 lb AC: -30 DR: -20% Dmg: 3d6 .223 FMJ Value: 200 Vol:50 Weight: 2 lb AC: -20 DR: -20% Dmg: 4d4 .44 Magnum FMJ Value: 50 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -20% Dmg: 2d4 .44 Magnum JHP Value: 50 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +50% Dmg: 2d8+1 4.7 mm Caseless Value: 600 Vol:50 Weight: 1 lb AC: -5 DR: -10% Dmg: 3d6 5mm JHP Value: 100 Vol: 50 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +35% Dmg: 2d6 5mm AP Value: 350 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -35% Dmg: 1d4 7.62mmx51mm NATO Value: 150 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: -5 DR: -10% Dmg: 3d4 9mm Ball Value: 100 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +10% Dmg: 1d6 10mm JHP Value: 300 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +25% Dmg: 2d8 10mm AP Value: 350 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -25% Dmg: 1d6 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells 12-gauge buckshot shells, not for use by children under the age of 3. Value: 225 Vol: 22 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: +0% Dmg: 2d6 12 Gauge Slug Shells 12-gauge slug shells, for better Armor Penetration. Value: 250 Vol: 22 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -20% Dmg: 2d6 12 Gauge Flechette Shells 12-gauge military Flechette shells, for use on unarmored targets. Value: 300 Vol: 22 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: +20% Dmg: 3d6+1 14mm AP Large caliber ammunition. 14mm armor piercing. Value: 150 Vol: 30 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -50% Dmg: 1d6 14mm HP Large caliber ammunition. 14mm Hollow Point Bear-Stopper rounds. Value: 350 Vol: 30 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +35% Dmg: 4d6 HN Needler Cartridge This cartridge appears to be ammo for the HN Needler Pistol. Each 'bullet' is a small hypodermic designed to inject a target with its contents upon impact. The Darts are currently empty Value: 250 Vol: 30 Weight: 1 lb AC: -20 DR: +0% Dmg: 4d4 HN AP Needler Cartridge This cartridge appears to be ammo for the HN Needler Pistol. Each 'bullet' is a small hypodermic designed to inject a target with its contents upon impact. The hypodermic tips are made of a strange alloy and are incredibly sharp. The Darts are currently empty. Value: 300 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: +0% Dmg: 4d8 � Weapon Addons (idea By --Locusthorde 17:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC)) 2X Scope Fits: *Pistols *Rifles *SMGs *Custom Weapons (Railway Rifle) 5X Scope Fits *Rifles *Custom Weapons 10X Scope Fits *Rifles (I Dont Know how the below can work in game i've never played a tabletop RPG B4--Locusthorde 17:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC)) "Light-Duty" Silencer Noise: 100>70 Fits *Pistols *Rifles *SMGs Silencer Noise: 100>40 Fits *Pistols *Rifles *SMGs *Low-Caliber A-Rifles Heavy-Duty Silencer Noise:100>10 (>30 for shotguns) Fits *Rifles *Shotguns *Custom weapons Super-Duty Silencer Noise:100>20 Fits *Big guns (Mini-gun Laser Mini-gun etc)